


Med Wing

by FrankiValerie



Series: After Omega [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Grissom Academy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb is @Tortuga_rebel's character and i have his permission to write and post.</p><p>Shorter chapter.  Comments and kudos would make my day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Med Wing

Prangley led Caleb quietly through the halls of Grissom, awkwardly so. He was overly glad his worn-in boots no longer squeaked when he walked.

Despite Mr Ortez’ wincing and slightly hunched walk, he had the same powerful badass presence as Jack. 

“Fuck me, this place is huge!” Caleb finally said, taking Prangley a little by surprise, but the comment made him smile, “That’s what Jack said when she first got here.”

Caleb smirked and chuckled – then hissed at the pain it caused, “No kidding, huh.” 

Now Prangley felt relaxed enough to ask, “Sir, why did Lieutenant Vega hit you?” but pretty much doubted it right away. It wasn’t his place to ask – he was about to apologise and retract the question when – 

“He thinks I’m fucking your teacher. And he’s obviously got some ’roid rage. Fucking lummox.” 

Prangley felt himself blush, and he bowed his head, trying to block out the imagery of his teacher naked, and moaning, in various enticing sexual positions. 

No he wasn’t thinking about that. 

He definitely wasn’t _enjoying_ thinking about it. 

“No, I’m not fucking your teacher.” Caleb again broke through his chain of thought, making him more embarrassed with the obvious smirk accompanying the statement.

Prangley led the way through a set of doors and into the med wing just as Caleb added, “Not right now, anyway.” 

A Nurse pattered over as they entered the medical wing and showed Caleb to a bed starting to check over him. Prangley, feeling like a loose end, stayed nearby. He’d wait for Jack.  Who walked through the door just as the Nurse finished looking over Caleb and stood in the doorway. 

Nursie stood back, “You’ve a few broken ribs. I can give you something for the pain, and the medigel should heal you up fairly quickly.”

When she turned and saw Jack she tilted her head and smiled sweetly. 

“Ms Nought. Is this your handywork?” She gestured to Caleb and Jack frowned. Clearly not in the mood. 

“No.” 

Nursie took the hint, nodded and shuffled out the room, “I’ll get his painkillers.” 

Caleb snorted a laugh ignoring the pain this time, “You send a lot of guys here, Jack?” 

She still wasn’t in the mood. Her expression was hard and difficult to read as she looked over him, stopping on the side of his face – clearly there must have been one hell of a shiner starting to show on there now.

“Probably looks worse than it is, J.” 

She still stayed quiet. 

Caleb didn’t like not being able to read her. He couldn’t tell if she was pissed at him, worried about him, or had just decided she didn’t care and was only checking in for old time’s sake. That would be the worst, he decided. 

He tried to catch her eye, his expression softening, “Hey...” 

She stepped back again as the nurse returned, bustling in and placing a couple painkillers and a cup of water in front of Caleb. He ignored it and still watched Jack, who had that same unreadable expression, staring at the corner of the bed. 

When the nurse left again she turned to close the door of the small room and saw Prangley, still hovering in the corner.

He stood up straight, trying on a smile but quickly thought better of it, and returned to looking sheepish. “Ma’am?” 

“Go to your dorm. We’re back to training tomorrow afternoon.” Her tone was firm and demanding, but there was tension underneath. A little insight was better than nothing. 

Prangley nodded and obeyed promptly. Then she closed the door behind him and sighed. 

Caleb wasn’t a fan of the unreadable Jack. It made him paranoid, and put him on edge. He still felt like he had to be strong for her. Like he had been these past few days. She’d fallen apart and he was the glue holding her together. Should he make a joke? Apologise? What would be apologise for, he’d done nothing wrong... hadn’t he? 

Jack turned toward him again and halted his mental process, he focused everything once more on trying to understand her expression. 

She leaned against the closed door and they stared at each other. 

He was suddenly very aware that he hadn’t shaved in a few days and he scratched his chin. It made her smile... Seriously, there was a soft smile easing onto her face. He couldn’t help but mirror it. 

She sighed again and pushed off the door, coming over to perch beside him, “Pop your damn pills, already.” 

There was a hint of the commanding tone she’d used on Prangley, but she’d soothed it for him. He nodded and gulped down the two pills with a smile.

“I’m sorry for all this.”

It took a moment for him to register what she’d said. Then he stayed silent while trying to figure out what she could possibly feel sorry about.

“I been in worse fights, Jack, this is nothing.” 

Finally a readable expression – she frowned, closing her eyes and shaking her head, “I mean for pulling you into this whole thing; dragged you halfway across the galaxy because of some stupid fucking break-up.” 

“Happy to have stuck by you, J. Who knows what could’ve happened if I hadn’t been here.” He reached to touch her arm and she turned and narrowed her eyes at him, ready to accuse him of calling her reckless or stupid but she knew he was right and gave up quickly. 

“Why is it always you?” she muttered, so quietly he almost didn’t hear her. 

He furrowed his brow at her scratched his chin again, “You getting sick of me, or something?” 

“Why are you always the one to find me, and always when I need you most?”She wasn’t really asking. She was telling him she was grateful. She acknowledged all he’d done for her, and was now maybe comparing him to all the other so-called friends in her life. 

She  then looked to his bandaged ribs, “So... medi-gel kicking in?” 

Jack – Queen of Avoiding Emotional Subjects. 

He grinned, trying to catch her eye again.

“Feeling fine, Jack. Honestly, it’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

She nodded and looked back to the bruises forming on his face. 

“Can’t believe he attacked you like that. Fucking asshole.” 

“Attacked? Nah, wouldn’t call it that. He just wanted my attention. Didn’t even wanna fight, really; you see him back off after I hit him back? Can’t believe that pussy had you so whipped, Jack.”

“What?” He laughed, having got the desired reaction – he preferred her angry at him, then she wasn’t worried... and she looked hotter when she glared at him – “You think he had me whipped?!”

\--Yup. Just like that. He smirked, “Way you tell it Jack, you were his bitch!” 

She snarled – fuck she looked hot – and hissed through clenched teeth, “I am no one’s bitch. Not now, not _ever_.” 

“So he didn’t forbid you from talking to most other guys? Or get pissed and defensive if you flirted with Kasumi? You just bullshit all that? Or is that what passes for a fair relationship in your eyes?” 

“I AM NO ONES BITCH!” She was looking him dead in the eye now, that sexy as fuck penetrative glare, her face now just inches from his. 

He never flinched, never showed any fear, just kept on smirking, he knew that was how to push her buttons.

“You’re sexy when you’re pissed, Jack.” 

She bared her teeth and almost growled as she threw herself at him. For a split second he thought he’d taken it too far and she was attacking him, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pressed to his. She pushed him back and swung her leg over his waist, pinning him.

He didn’t argue, even when her knee brushed against his only partially numbed ribs, he disguised his paining groan as a lustful moan.

She kissed him hungrily, switching from moving her lips with his to biting and tugging on his lower lip, then snaking her tongue around his, pushing her fingers up the back of his neck and through his hair. 

His hands found her waist and stroked around her back, she pressed her hips close to him, taking his lip between her teeth again and pulling back slowly as she dragged her nails back down his neck and over his shoulders. 

“Ms. Nought?” The nurse called through the door, knocking three times, “Ms Nought, Kahlee Sanders wishes to speak with you!” 

Jack pulled back again, panting heavily, resting her forehead on Caleb’s. 

“Fuck.” She breathed, taking a moment before clambering off him and flinging open the door. 

The nurse was stood on the other side still and Kahlee Sanders behind her. They both so obviously knew what had happened and made no effort to hide their disapproval.

Jack frowned, “What is it?” 

“Jack,” Kahlee started, stepping forward as the nurse waddled off, “Matron says that if your friend is staying the night to rest you need to let her know, so she can keep a bed free.”

Jack sighed and tapped her finger on the side of the door, "That all?"

Sanders looked beyond Jack to Caleb who was sat upright again and was massaging his jaw, trying to make it seem like he wasn't eavesdropping. 

"You have three new students. They'll be starting their training with you tomorrow morning. You'll need to work on instruction with them before they join the older students." 

"Tomorrow morning?" Jack groaned, her posture relaxing into a weary slouch. 

"0700 hours, on the dot. Their files are on your desk along with the rest of your _unfinished_ paperwork".

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'll go do the paper work and turn in early." 

Sanders smiled, nodded to the both of them in turn and left. 

When Jack turned back she left the door open and only dared glance up at Caleb, her cheeks starting to flush, despite the scowl of her mouth. 

When she stepped forward again he noticed her lips were slightly swollen, and she had redness around her mouth from the friction of his stubble. He smirked, she noticed, he raised an eyebrow, she smiled and bit her lip. 

"Something in the air around this place," she explained, folding her arms across her chest as if to give them something to do other than flinging them around his neck again, "Makes you feel like some hormone crazed teenager." 

"Is that really a bad thing?" He grinned. 

She shifted her weight to her left foot and smiled wider, having found her confidence again, 'Makes things a little more fun, I guess." 

He laughed softly and lowered his tone, "So... You want me to stay?" 

“If you want to.  I know you got a doc on that ship o’ yours.  Wouldn’t be heard getting you back on board even if you can’t fly the shuttle.  But if you want to stay the night, you can.  Either down here or with me.  Got my own little apartment type deal here.” She smiled, almost proudly.  He saw just from that small change in her face how much she loved this place – and it made the change in her from their last encounter so obvious. 

“I’ll stay with you, J.” He said softly, “For as long as you need me to.”


End file.
